


Nii-san Woes

by moricad



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chigasaki Itaru has a Big Dick, Established Relationship, Incest Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricad/pseuds/moricad
Summary: Itaru wants to try out something new in the bedroom. Desperate to pull out all the stops for his boyfriend, Kazunari prepares to rock his world... and gets a little bit more than he expected in the process.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Nii-san Woes

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Kazunari's Birthday SR (Mankai Playback) - sp. Kazu's personality/appearance from back in junior high.
> 
> Elena: What if Itaru Onii-chan kink... I'm going to write it.  
> Me: ... _Hold up, I'm awake here._ Lemme write it too, fam!  
> Elena: Niiiice.
> 
> You can read Elena's take [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883516).

“Hey, babe?” 

Kazunari looked up from his phone at the sound of the voice. He was comfortably lounging on Itaru’s couch while he played Ultimate Weapon… uh, whatever iteration it was on at this point. Kazunari normally didn’t get much interaction out of the gamer while he was in the midst of a session, so him starting a conversation right now was surprising to say the least.

“What’s up, Itarun?” Kazunari set down his phone and stretched, playfully pushing his feet against Itaru’s thigh as he sat at the other end of the couch. He made sure Itaru was still loading into the map, so it’s not like he was being _too_ obnoxious.

As expected, Itaru smiled and swatted at Kazunari’s feet until he took them back in. “Hey, I’m trying to ask you something here!” Itaru’s cheeks were slightly rosy as he complained.

 _Oh, this is going to be good, huh?_ Kazunari took his feet back in and shuffled over to the middle of the couch. “Hmm~ what do you need?” Itaru shifted a little uncomfortably. Forget good, this was going to be brilliant.

“So, we’ve been seeing each other for a while right?” Itaru awkwardly continued to talk as the map started. Despite whatever was bothering him, it apparently wasn’t going to keep him from his game.

“Yeah yeah~” Kazunari hummed, watching Itaru find a new gun and mess with his loadout.

“And we accept each other for who we are, yeah?” Itaru licks his lips nervously, eyes never leaving the screen.

“Obviously,” Kazunari blurted out with a roll of his eyes. “Otherwise why would I be putting up with the pizza and redic bang ponytails during serious conversations?”

He expected Itaru to banter with him on that one, but the snarky comeback never came. Okay, this was totally weird. Something really was bothering him.

“So… I guess I’d like to ask if you would- YES GOT YOU ASSHOLE!” Itaru cheered with a slight kick to his leg as he sniped an opposing player. Okay, scratch that. Maybe whatever it was wasn’t that big a deal after all.

“No, I’m totes _not_ marrying you if this is your big proposal plan!” Kazunari huffed playfully, turning away.

“No Kazunari! Dammit- that’s not it!” Kazunari turned back around to see Itaru frustrated and red, now under enemy fire. He felt a little bad for the ill-timed tease. 

“Sorry, Itarun. We can totes talk after this map,” Kazunari suggested between spurts of gunfire. 

Itaru mumbled, “Nah, I need the distraction,” barely loud enough to be heard. Then with a sigh, he worked up his courage to continue, “Uhh… there’s a thing I’d like to try.”

“Hmm? What do you mean?” Kazunari’s eyes began to widen with curiosity. He was always totally down with doing new things and going to new places with Itaru!

“Uh… something… in the bedroom…” Itaru bit down nervously on his bottom lip and Kazunari began to positively sparkle. Itaru didn’t make these kinds of requests very often at all! His mind raced with all the various possibilities that laid before him.

“Hit me up with the deets, Itarun! I’m totes raring to go! Just say the word~” Okay maybe Kazunari was a little too hyped up about getting laid, but the Off-Mode sweats and terrible hair were now a non-issue for him. 

Sure, maybe the pizza on the coffee table wasn’t exactly the aroma of love... and the crinkling candy wrappers that Kazunari tucked into the couch cushions weren’t exactly helping to set the mood either… but man, just knowing that Itaru was interested in thinking of new things for them to try was powerful enough motivation to overcome any obstacle!

Itaru laughed as he opened a war chest, again deftly moving his fingers as he quickly moved back through equipment menus. “No, not today and definitely not right now,” Itaru chided playfully, laughing again when Kazunari’s disappointed whine met his ears. “I was thinking something like… roleplay…”

“Ooo, like Knights of the Round?” Kazunari frowned in contemplation, “I’d need to research quite a bit… and… I totes refuse to be Gawain if that’s your ship!”

Itaru looked offended, “Do I look like I… no, nevermind. It’s nothing to do with gaming. Well… I mean, it piqued my interest from a H-game… I’m not sure if it will do the same for me IRL. There’s nothing you need to research with specific characters or settings or anything… and I know you won’t judge me for wanting to give it a try, so...”

 _Ah… a porn game… I almost forgot Itarun’s into those…_ Kazunari remembered when he first found one laying carelessly on Itaru’s desk. He was interested in finding out more about them, but a flustered Itaru quickly snatched it out of his hands and pretended that nothing happened. Kazunari remembered something rather… _tentacle-ish_ on the cover, so he was willing to bet _that_ wasn’t the title Itaru was thinking about now.

“Alright, babe! Spill the deets! What do you want to roleplay?” Kazunari’s eyes lit up with excitement, wanting to desperately know how he could potentially rock Itaru’s world.

Itaru celebrated in silent victory as his team won the skirmish, then set his controller down on the table instead of queueing for another match. Nervously, he faced Kazunari as he began to explain what it was he wanted to try, carefully dancing around the heart of the subject with unusually awkward phrasing.

Kazunari listened intently the whole time. Soon, the excitement turned into a curious intrigue. The intrigue gave way to surprise, which led the way to... incredulous confusion? _Wait, really?_

 _… At least it isn’t the tentacles_ , Kazunari sighed internally. He had some reservations… but he loved Itaru, so he’d give it a go for him. Itaru was wrong about one thing though: he was going to have to put in some research first if he wanted to pull this off flawlessly.

Kazunari gulped as he entered room 203, Misumi happily waving him in. A quick glance told him that thankfully Kumon wasn’t here. He wasn’t planning on telling Misumi anything sketchy, but it was better to be safe.

“Hmm~ What did Kazu need me for?” Misumi happily fell back into a triangular beanbag chair, a grin on his face.

 _Man… this is totes awkward for me…!_ Kazunari fanned himself with his hat as he sat in one of the triangular chairs. He came here for one purpose: to get tips on how to be an endearing little brother. Misumi thought that Madoka was adorable and a great little brother… so he was the perfect person to ask for this role study. But, using information about his little brother so he could roleplay during sex… _I’m most def the worst!_

“I had a question actually! Can you like, tell me more about Madochin?” Totally not suspicious. Totally not too on the nose. Totally not going to slide by without questions.

Kazunari was surprised when instead of being met with inquiry, Misumi’s face simply lit up instead. His golden eyes sparkled happily and his body rose from the beanbag as he spoke, “Yeah, of course! I’m always happy to talk about Madoka! What does Kazu want to know?”

Kazunari blinked in surprise. Was it going to be this easy? _Man, this just makes me feel worse!_ Still, in the name of love, Kazunari steeled himself and carried on. “So uh, what makes Madochin a cool little brother?”

“Oh, there’s a lot of things~” Misumi rocked back and forth as he looked for the place where he wanted to start. “Like how Madoka is always really serious and hardworking!”

“Really, he is?” Kazunari only met Madoka briefly before, and he was pretty quiet at that. Was he the studious type? That’s the total opposite of Misumi!

“Yeah, yeah,” Misumi’s eyes looked past him, somewhere beyond the scope of his room. “He was always working his hardest at school and at writing. It was really cool how dedicated he was…” Misumi’s voice trailed off to wherever far away place his eyes had gone to. Soon, he snapped back to attention, the excited smile returning to his face. “Plus, he’s totally like Tenma! And Tenma is cool, right?”

“Oh, totes! How is he like Tenten?” 

“Hehe~ he keeps his emotions hidden, but kind of badly. He cares about things, but doesn’t like to show it at all!” Misumi smiled fondly while Kazunari mulled over what he’s learned so far.

 _Sounds a little bit like the old me…_ Kazunari used to be serious, very studious, and was the model of a quiet, well-behaved student. In theory… this should be right up Kazunari’s alley.

Surely this next idea was an okay question to ask. “Madochin sounds totally cool!” Misumi giggled his agreement, so Kazunari continued to speak, “So, is Madochin cute too? Like, as a brother?”

“Mhm! He’s cute too!”

“What kinds of things make him cute?” This is where Kazunari would get the information he could really work with for the small details, he hoped.

“Oh, there’s a lot of things~” Misumi grabbed an onigiri-shaped pillow to hug and fell back into his beanbag. “Like, there’s the way he calls me Nii-san instead of Onii-chan! Or maybe that’s something that makes him cool…?” Misumi’s face seemed to scrunch up in contemplation for a moment before he shrugged it off and continued, “Madoka does this thing where he’ll stare at you, but then divert his eyes away when you finally meet his! It’s really cute, I think! And uhh… even though he’s really really smart, he’s a little bit dumb too.”

“Like Tenten again?” Kazunari found himself laughing at the idea of them really being that similar.

“Sort of! Like, sometimes I’ll say something, and Madoka won’t know what to say or do so he just clams up? Or sometimes he gets mad when there’s no reason to be! It’s really cute when he’s confused~”

“Hmm…that’s cute?” Kazunari tilted his head. He didn’t know what it was like to have a little brother… so maybe it was a little more different from having a little sister than he thought.

“Yeah, totally! Sometimes his cheeks puff out and everything!” Misumi puffed his own out into a pout, making Kazunari laugh. Okay, that one was pretty cute.

“And then… hmmm… Oh! When Madoka wakes up in the morning and his hair is all tousled from sleeping, he’s super cute! He walks around all tired and his hair’s just so fluffy from his pillows.” Misumi had a fond face at the memory. “Oh, and finally he’s really reliable too! Madoka is really good with responsibilities and helping out!”

 _Reliable, huh…?_ That was something he could maybe use? But honestly, Kazunari felt like all the helpful tips from Misumi came out pretty early in their talk. So mannerisms were important… and a slight denseness at not knowing what to do? Kazunari’s wheels spun, remembering his earlier thought about how some parts of Madoka were like his younger self. Then he had a terrible, brilliant, _embarrassing_ idea of how to go about this with Itaru.

[Can you come help me with my homework tonight?]

Itaru gulped as he walked back to the dorms from work. This totally didn’t sound like a text from Kazunari… and yet it was. He also knew perfectly well what it meant. He chewed on his bottom lip contemplatively. 

When he said he wanted to try out the whole sibling dynamic in the bedroom, Kazunari was a little confused at first. To be fair… he was really, really unsure about asking for the roleplay at all. But something about it really worked for him in the few H-games he played that had it. Not to mention that Kazunari was always asking him for ways that he could spoil him in the bedroom. Itaru was definitely the less experienced of the two of them, so he was always happy to have Kazunari lead the party... but his partner always wanted to coax more out of him.

Well, he gave more. And… surprisingly, Kazunari was down for it. He was so down for it he wanted time to research so he could _really_ surprise him. Now _that_ was worrying. Honestly, Itaru would have probably been perfectly satisfied with their normal sex, just with Kazunari calling him Onii-chan instead. That would have been more than enough to test the waters for him.

 _Well… I guess I should hurry to base and get ready…_ Itaru nervously gulped, wondering what exactly he got himself into.

Itaru stood outside room 203 nervously. Freshened up from work, he was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of pinstripe pants. Man, sex was a lot more exciting when he wasn’t anticipating it. Right now all he felt was an unshakable tension. _Deep breaths… meters looking good… eyes on the target_ … He steeled his resolve and knocked quickly three times.

“Nii-san? Come in,” rang out from within the room. _N-nii-san!?_ W-what was with this serious dialogue? He was unsure if he heard right, so he hesitantly walked into the room and locked the door behind him.

The room lights were off, with the evening glow from the windows and a small desk light gently illuminating the room. Kazunari was seated at his desk… wait, _was_ that Kazunari? There’s no way it was. 

“Kazunari…?” Itaru hesitantly approached the desk. 

The brunette sitting down didn’t turn his head as he answered, “You’re late coming home again, Nii-san.”

It was _definitely_ his voice. At the desk, there were textbooks opened and Kazunari was diligently writing notes in a spiral notebook. Itaru grabbed the back of the chair and spun it slowly, making Kazunari face him.

 _I… Emergency Maintenance is now in progress._ This had to be a hallucination!

Kazunari’s hair was dyed the color of a deep, dark roast coffee. Delicate, black wire framed glasses sat on his nose. Behind them, his green eyes sparkled, unable to hide Kazunari’s excitement, despite the annoyance otherwise written on his face. Looking down, Kazunari was dressed very plainly. A white, short-sleeved button up shirt tucked into black slacks. Very typical school-fare.

 _T-this is totally not what I meant…!_ Itaru felt himself flush, too embarrassed and overwhelmed to function in such high-skill leveled roleplay.

“It’s whatever I guess,” Kazunari spun his chair back so he was facing his desk. “Did you have time to help me, Nii-san? Or should I go and ask somebody else?”

“N-no, I always have time for my favorite l-little brother,” Itaru mumbled and crouched down next to the desk, “W-what seems to be the problem?” _Play along… don’t think about the sex… just… play along until Kazunari makes it happen…_ Itaru was so out of his element and just looking at this strange Kazunari diligently studying was making his brain go AFK.

Then to his complete and utter dismay, Kazunari _actually_ started asking him questions about Japanese History. By the third question, he felt himself begin to sweat. _H-he’s not going to do anything!_ How could his boyfriend, _THE HORNIEST PERSON HE HAS MET IN HIS LIFE_ , not make a move on him?!

There was one explanation: _He knows the trope too well…_ Kazunari didn’t lie when he said he was going to study. He knows the older sibling initiates the physical contact. He knows that he needs to stay in character for the kink to work to its fullest. 

This was it. It was all on Itaru now. He licked his dry lips and hesitantly put a hand on Kazunari’s shoulder.

“... Nii-san, what do you think you’re doing?” A curt response from the younger as he continued writing in his notebook. Itaru instinctively drew his hand away at the tone of the voice.

 _Wait… calm down, we’re actors… It’s still Kazunari under there and I know he wants this._ Itaru replaced his shaky hand and gave Kazunari’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. He then spun the chair so that Kazunari was facing him. Playful green eyes danced behind a serious visage. If nothing else, they gave him the confidence to continue.

“So, Kazu-kun, I have something I want to ask you.” He met Kazunari’s curious eyes, but soon found the green lights darting away.

Kazunari’s expression softened as he shyly looked somewhere off behind Itaru. He whispered, “I told you before not to call me that…”

Itaru found the heat rising into his face and pooling into his core. _B-bingo, this is good._ “Why not? Kazu-kun fits you well.”

“It’s embarrassing.” Kazunari coughed awkwardly to cover the blush forming on his cheeks before continuing, “What did you need to ask me? This assignment is due tomorrow.”

Kazunari was still avoiding eye contact rather cutely. Itaru took a shaky hand to nudge Kazunari’s cheek his way. He got the message and met Itaru’s eyes briefly with his own.

“But… Kazu-kun is interested in things other than studying, right?”

Kazunari’s eyes widened as if curious or scared. But Itaru could tell what they really wanted to display - _hunger_. 

“W-what do you mean, Nii-san? Studying is the most important thing, obviously.” The slightest quiver to his voice. The bewildered expression. Itaru couldn’t help himself any longer, he was now _determined_ to be the final boss of this encounter and relish in the power.

“I meant what I said. You’re interested in things other than studying, right?” Itaru allowed himself to grin. Kazunari quickly tried to spin his chair back to the desk, but Itaru reached out his other arm to grab the arm and prevent the movement. Now, one hand on the chair arm, the other on Kazunari’s opposing shoulder, Kazunari was stuck in place with nowhere to turn or to escape to.

“I… I need you to leave,” Kazunari whimpered. Itaru licked his lips at the sound.

“What if I told mom about the lube in your desk?” Kazunari’s eyes went wide at Itaru, who took control of the script so smoothly. “Or maybe the magazines under your mattress?”

“You wouldn’t.” Kazunari’s face shifted into something more akin to betrayal and frustration. It was the most emotional expression he gave away since he came in here.

“What if I told her... that I heard you moaning my name in the bathroom last weekend?”

Kazunari finally allowed his face to flush, rosy blooms spreading across the gardens of his face. “I… I did not, Nii-san! You’re lying!”

Itaru frowned and pulled his face away, finally embracing his role with all the knowledge of a corny H-game plot now carrying him. “Am I, Kazu-kun? Are you calling your older brother a liar?” Hands still steady in place, Itaru leaned in close to Kazunari’s face and whispered in his ear, “So how about you show me how to be truthful and tell me what you’d _really_ like your Nii-san to teach you.”

Kazunari audibly gulped, his hands reaching up to grab onto Itaru’s shirt as Itaru pulled his face away. “J-just Japanese history…” He made no motion to push Itaru away or to pull him back in closer, acting as if he was in conflict with himself.

Itaru’s hand moved to gently cup Kazunari’s face, forcing eye contact. “Wrong answer, Kazu-kun. Be truthful, now,” Itaru whispered as he moved his other hand to Kazunari’s thigh, gently squeezing in encouragement. Surely, Kazunari will take this opening, right?

“I… Nii-san, please.” Maybe not quite yet.

Itaru leaned back in, a playful grin dancing on his face, eyes narrowed and ready to pounce on his prey. “Maybe… you were thinking of something like this…?” Itaru didn’t test the waters. He didn’t hesitate. With a hungry fervor, he met Kazunari’s soft, pink lips with his own. 

Kazunari surprisingly didn’t kiss back right away, dedicated to his role. Itaru didn’t let up and soon found both his hands holding Kazunari’s head as his tongue eagerly pushed and begged for entrance. 

Soon, with a small whine, Kazunari opened his mouth and began to kiss him back. Itaru relentlessly pushed into his mouth, holding Kazunari’s face close as he eagerly explored. Kazunari’s hands on his shirt finally decided to pull him closer, the dark brunette’s tongue timidly pushing back against his own. _S-still in character…?_ Usually Kazunari would have turned the tables on him around now, but no. Instead he held himself back, gently trembling beneath the ferocity of Itaru’s kiss.

Kazunari’s reciprocation having restored his MP, Itaru pulled away and breathily asked, “Maybe something like that, Kazu-kun?”

Kazunari’s face was flushed, his eyes were wide, and his mouth lolled open ever so briefly. Just long enough for Itaru to watch a string of spit drip before Kazunari managed to get himself back together.

“Nii-san…” Kazunari bit his lip, falling back into character.

“Well, Kazu-kun?”

“... Please. Teach me more.” Kazunari’s eyes were serious and burned with an intensity as if to say, _You better fuck me good._

“Hmm, I suppose I can spoil my little brother some more,” Itaru replied. Those were eyes with high expectations, and he implicitly understood that he had to deliver. “Just leave it all up to me, okay?” Itaru gently whispered as he moved in and began gently sucking the side of Kazunari’s neck. Then, slowly, he moved a hand back down to run his hand along the younger’s inner thigh.

“Nii-san,” ever so gently rolled off of Kazunari’s tongue as Itaru left hickies along the length of his neck. Itaru soon felt short nails gently scratching at his back and noticed an uncomfortable shifting of Kazunari’s waist in his seat as his breathing deepened. Both good signs that he was ready for the next difficulty level.

Casually his hand ran over Kazunari’s crotch, feeling the tent that he knew would be waiting for him. Itaru stopped his sucking as he nuzzled further into Kazunari’s neck. “You sure you haven’t thought about this before? You seem so eager.”

He resumed his affections and gently ran his hand across Kazunari’s member as the latter began to roll his hips up. “I… Nii-san... Don’t make me answer that.”

 _C-CUTE. How is Kazunari so super effective like this_?! Itaru couldn’t help but want to tease him a little more, “Answer for your Nii-san. I need to know for sure... assuming you want to learn more.”

Kazunari let out an annoyed whine, obviously a little too forced to try to conceal a moan. Itaru smiled and pulled his hand away. “Wait,” Kazunari quickly stated as he reached out to grab Itaru’s hand. “I-I think about this a lot, Nii-san.”

Itaru didn’t return his hand, “Is this all you think about? Or do you maybe… think about more?”

“More. Please, Itaru Nii-san. I think about, no, I need much more.”

“Alright, stand up and take your pants off for me. And get that lube you hide in your desk. We’ll need it.”

“R-right, Nii-san.”

Itaru unbuttoned his pants, stole Kazunari’s chair, and locked the wheels in place. The awkwardly acting brunette continued to flick his eyes back and forth between the items of clothes he was removing and Itaru’s erection that was now slipped out. Lazily and slowly, Itaru began to stroke himself to his full length as he intently watched Kazunari undress. He giggled slightly at the uncommon inventory management as Kazunari folded his clothes after removing them.

Eventually, Kazunari was down to his glasses and a thin, white undershirt, which he was pulling down to bashfully cover his own erection. Itaru considered asking him to remove that too, but something about it was really sexy under the circumstances.

“Come a little closer and show me what you do when you think of me.” For the briefest of seconds, a look flashed across Kazunari’s face as if to say _this better be worth it for me_ before being replaced by the previous shyness. Kazunari came back to the light of the desk and awkwardly began to stroke himself over his shirt, refusing to look at Itaru.

“Kazu-kun? What’s wrong? Why aren’t you looking at me?” Itaru teased playfully.

“Ah… you’re just so big Nii-san. It’s… surprising.” Itaru swore there was the faintest of teasing smiles present in that statement.

“S-surprising?! I’ll have you know, this size is a perfect match for me!” Itaru really wasn’t one to _ever_ brag about his dick size; it often gave him more trouble than it was worth. However, he felt like the character he was taking on was definitely more on the confident and show-y side. “Let me see you, now.”

Reluctantly, Kazunari allowed his shirt to spring up and Itaru smiled as he ran a finger from the base to the tip. Kazunari squirmed at the touch. 

“... Just like how this is the perfect match for Kazu-kun.” Itaru bent down to give the tip a quick lick and sat back in his seat, resuming the languid ministrations he was performing on himself. “Do you _only_ stroke yourself when you think of me?”

“Y-yes. Of course, Nii-san.”

Itaru grabbed the bottle of lube from the desk and waved it teasingly. “Then why is this bottle only half full?”

“... I lied.”

He tossed the bottle to Kazunari, who easily caught it. “I know. Show me what else you do, Kazu-kun.”

The bottle popped open and Kazunari frowned at the invader who took his chair. Itaru motioned his head towards Kazunari’s desk. The brunette sighed and lubed up his fingers as he bent over in front of Itaru and reached back to slowly begin fingering himself.

Okay, Nii-chan stuff aside, the totally surprising appearance aside, Itaru was again suddenly fascinated with seeing something new. Kazunari slipped a second finger inside as Itaru began to find Excalibur fully ready for action. Was this how Kazunari liked to be fingered? The slight trembling of his knees indicated it was doing more than just stretching him out. It was like watching a cheat code, and Itaru tried to memorize the right inputs while the view was still before him.

Finally satisfied with his memory, Itaru spoke out, “Kazu-kun, toss me the bottle with your free hand.” Kazunari did just that and Itaru popped the cap open for himself. He wanted to take Kazunari so badly… but he was still only working with only two fingers and that wouldn’t be enough. Was he doing this on purpose to tease him? Instead of readying his dick, he slicked up two of his own fingers and gently began to poke his own way into Kazunari’s entrance.

“N-nii-san!?” Kazunari’s voice squeaked with surprise, his own movements stopping as Itaru made his way in.

“Shhh, it’s okay. Let your big brother help. You just focus on where it feels good.” Kazunari slowly continued to rub his fingers in place as Itaru slowly used his own to scissor and stretch him out.

“A-am I ready yet, N-niisan?” Kazunari whined, the effort of suppressing his moans now straining his voice. 

Itaru gave him one last stretch and hummed with contentment. “Yeah, you are.” Itaru popped the cap for a third time tonight and began to slick up his impressive length. “Stay steady for me, I’ll be slow.”

Itaru lined himself up as Kazunari remained bent over his desk. It wasn’t very often Itaru got to top, a combination of laziness and his size usually not making it worth the fuss. He bit his lip nervously as he pressed his tip in, one hand on Kazunari’s hip to steady him and the other gently rubbing his ass.

As he entered, the tightness enveloped his senses completely and utterly. Pleasure began to shoot up his spine like adrenaline with each gentle movement inwards; however, Kazunari wasn’t nearly as loud as he would usually be. He couldn’t help but worry some as the quiet man shook in front of him. About halfway in, he resisted the urge to press in further and gently readied himself to begin thrusting.

“Nii-san,” Kazunari’s voice rang out, a little hoarse. “Please, Nii-san, I can take more.”

Itaru bit his bottom lip nervously, “I don’t want to hurt my cute little brother.”

“Nii-san, please!” Kazunari begged, “I promise I can take it!”

“If you’re sure… tell me if it’s too much,” Itaru then grabbed both sides of Kazunari’s waist as he continued to insert himself.

Then, not even all the way in, something unexpected happened. 

“Ah fu- N-nii-san!” Kazunari’s hips jerked back violently onto Itaru’s dick, his entire body trembling. Then, heavy breathing and achy moans as Kazunari’s shaky arms began to give out beneath him. 

_D-did he just… from me putting it in…?_ Hesitantly, Itaru reached a hand around to feel Kazunari’s dick. Just as he suspected, the softening member and slight stickiness told him Kazunari definitely came. _C-cute…!_ Itaru couldn’t help but be filled with silent affection. What greater achievement could he receive? 

“S-sorry… Itarun… no, Itaru Nii-san…” Kazunari lowered himself down onto his elbows, still trying to steady himself on the desk. “I… thought I would do better…”

“No, no, no,” Itaru quickly reached out to pet Kazunari’s hair. Roleplay or not, Kazunari just finished and he needed to give him assurance and affection. “You did so well, you were really so cute, don’t apologise to me at all.”

“I… what…?” Kazunari’s words came slowly as he tried to shake off the fog from his post-orgasm bliss. “Nii-san… are you still going to…? I think… I’m ready.”

Wait, right. The legendary sword was still firmly lodged into the stone, wasn’t it? Itaru felt himself begin to burn up. “I… still can…?”

Kazunari’s voice squeaked out a small confirmation and Itaru’s face flushed and heart began to beat aggressively. _Kazunari… is way too good to me…!_ “A-alright, I’m ready,” he warned, and then he began the slow drag of his hips as he began to move in and out. Kazunari was so tight from his orgasm and Itaru found himself moaning softly with each roll of his hips. The brunette however groaned and seemed to ache with each movement.

“You can go a little fathter,” he soon heard groaned from below. _Faster…?_ He really didn’t want to do Kazunari in too badly, but… the words were spoken and his hips already obeyed.

As Itaru began to increase the movement of his hips he found Kazunari a lot less vocal than usual. “Kazu-kun… are you okay…?” The tight drag felt good, so so good, but it was hard to enjoy himself fully when he was so concerned about his boyfriend beneath him.

“Y-yeth…” a slurred reply met his ears. That wasn’t normal, not that Itaru had begun to expect anything differently from tonight. He reached down and grabbed Kazunari’s dark locks, his fingers deeply entwined in the back of his head, hoping to move his partner’s face to the side and get a better view of what was going on. 

Instead, a pleasurable moan escaped from Kazunari’s lips at the sensation of his hair being pulled. Raid signals went off in his mind as all his instincts told him to be rougher. Itaru leaned further into Kazunari, increasing the speed of his hips and pushing the matte of black hair directly onto the desk. The sound of Kazunari’s glasses creaking against the desk didn’t seem to bother him, so Itaru kept his hand in place as he continued the increasingly desperate roll of his hips. A quiet “N-Nii-than,” rolled off of Kazunari’s lips as drool began to flow onto his notebooks beneath him.

“Hnn… Kazu-kun… you’re getting tight again…” Itaru moaned as he leaned further into Kazunari. _Is he… again…?_ Kazunari began to tremble beneath him, his insides constricting around Itaru. 

“Nii-than… Itaru Nii-than… pleathe...” Kazunari moaned beneath him as a faint rosy color began to bloom around his waist and what was visible of his lower back. His hips desperately tried to roll back into Itaru; his arms started to knock over books and drawing supplies as he struggled to grip onto something. “Ith tho good… I can’t… Itaru Nii-than!”

What was this? Kazunari was totally acting like one of the characters in his H-games when they’re totally fucked out of their minds! He watched the saliva continue to pool onto Kazunari’s notebooks below as the dark-haired brunette trembled and moaned. 

_I didn’t think… people could actually act like this IRL…_ Itaru found his breaths going ragged, giving Kazunari’s head one good, last push into the desk as he took his hand back to grab onto his partner’s thin waist. 

Itaru couldn’t take it any longer, he turned up his settings to their highest and frantically thrust into Kazunari with abandon. All of his energy went into the thrusting of his hips and the strength of his arms as he continued to pull Kazunari’s ass back down his dick with each movement.

“K-Kazunari!” Itaru yelled out as he finally hit his limit, trying to keep up the pace as he pumped through his release. Kazunari was shuddering and babbling incoherently beneath him, his hips trying to buck in time with Itaru’s movements. 

The elder slowly pulled out when he was done and found enough energy to move one of his hands to Kazunari’s erection, a little surprised that he wasn’t back at full-mast with the way he was acting beneath him. All the same, he deftly moved his palm and fingers around the sensitive head, causing Kazunari to scream as he soon came again.

Kazunari’s legs gave out from beneath him and Itaru moved to try and catch him under his arms as he slid off the desk. _W-wait bad idea!_ Itaru realized he was also suffering from a debuff of exhaustion, and predictably, Kazunari’s dead weight simply dragged him down too. Itaru pulled Kazunari on top of him as best he could as he fell back to sit on the floor, pulling him close to his chest.

Itaru held Kazunari close as he trembled, gently running fingers through dark, unfamiliar locks. Through his heavy breathing, he gently kissed the top of Kazunari’s head. “Hey… you alright…?” 

Kazunari nuzzled against Itaru’s chest, leaving the cooling sensation of saliva behind as he did so. “Y… yeah,” he mumbled quietly.

“Good… good… thank you, Kazunari,” Itaru whispered while gently scratching the back of Kazunari’s head. He continued to keep his voice soft as he continued, “Can you roll off me so I can clean us up?”

“Yeah…” Kazunari wobbled weakly as he tried to move off of Itaru, the latter doing what he could to make sure Kazunari comfortably made his way onto the floor.

Slowly, he stood up and each bone, joint, and muscle ached. Still, he had to take some kind of responsibility for this, so he hobbled his way to Kazunari’s mess of a desk: pooled drool making pen ink illegible, half the contents now thrown to the floor, but the wipes thankfully found easily enough in the top drawer. He quickly cleaned himself up and tucked himself away before looking up at Kazunari’s bunk.

“Are… you going to be able to get up there…?” Itaru bit his lip in contemplation.

“N-no…” Kazunari honestly answered, still trembling from his place on the floor.

“Is Muku coming back tonight or even early tomorrow?”

“N-nah,” Kazunari groaned, even talking was taking it’s tax on him.

 _Well, that’s good news at least._ Itaru wished he was a little stronger so he could properly take care of Kazunari in moments like this. If they were in his room, he may have the adrenaline to get him to the couch in a worst case scenario, but this? There was no way. Itaru considered his options, “Should I call Misumi?”

“N-no! ...he’ll… make fun of me… pleathe no...” Itaru looked over to see Kazunari weakly wiping his mouth with the top of his shirt, too tired to show embarrassment about his disheveled state. It was cute enough for Itaru to not question further about Misumi at least. 

Sighing, he hesitantly took a few steps up Kazunari’s ladder. He barely managed just enough to grab the corner of the blankets and pull. Thankfully, he was able to dislodge the top comforter at least. He returned to where Kazunari laid and gently cleaned him up with the wipes and lifted his hips to get his undergarments back on, apologizing at every groan of discomfort the younger made. Then, he trekked to the floor cushions and brought them over to use as make-shift pillows, kicking off his slacks as he got back. 

With a sore groan of his own, he laid on his back next to Kazunari and pulled him onto his chest as he wrapped the comforter around them. “Mission complete?” Itaru asked, making sure Kazunari didn’t need anything else.

“Mithon… complete…” Kazunari quickly fell asleep on his chest. Itaru was out not long after him, gently wiping the side of his boyfriend’s mouth as he dozed off.

_Ow, why does everything hurt?!_ Kazunari didn’t want to open his eyes, but he was so uncomfortable. His back hurt, there was a huge weight on his chest, and _man_ did he feel sore _everywhere_ below the belt. Wait… his memories began to come back to him.

Kazunari slowly opened his eyes, squinting in the light from the open curtains. Things got sorted out in Kazunari’s mind pretty quickly. His back hurt because he just slept on the floor. He couldn’t breathe because Itaru was nuzzled into his chest as he slept, a leg swung over him as well. Then that meant everything else wrong was from getting absolutely fucking wrecked last night. 

A wave of red meekness flooded his face. Sure, Itaru didn’t take control often… but it’s not like that was the first time that he took him like that. _W-what was with me getting off just from him putting it in?!_ Kazunari’s embarrassment knew no bounds as he laid there silently, unconsciously running his fingers through Itaru’s highlights as he relived the memory.

 _Itarun taking so much control was… totes really hot_ , he couldn’t help but admit. Somewhere in the back of his mind though, there was a growing annoyance. Why was it _THIS_ that got Itaru so worked up to fuck him? Or maybe he was annoyed with himself for going through all that extra effort and how it really paid off _in spades_.

Either way, Kazunari was annoyed. Stupid sexy Itaru and his stupid big cock.

Thinking of the devil, he began to rouse and nuzzle into Kazunari’s chest. “Mmm… Kazu,” Itaru sleepily mumbled. The annoyance in the back of Kazunari’s mind was now battling with the silent affection he always felt when Itaru let slip his nickname.

Speaking of which, what was with all that _Kazu-kun_ nonsense last night?! _Totes unfair…!_ The annoyance was winning once again.

“Morning, Nii-san,” Kazunari chided playfully, seeing what type of reaction he would get. Itaru yawned and looked up at Kazunari, the sleepy smile on his face quickly falling to surprise as he blinked and widened his eyes.

Itaru quickly got his bearings and frowned. “Ugh, please don’t.” He quickly pulled the comforter up over his face to hide from Kazunari’s teasing gaze. Kazunari reached for his glasses on the floor beside them. They… didn’t sit quite as straight as he remembered… _R-right. Itarun held me against the desk huh…? That felt so..._

Ugh! There were too many conflicting emotions for this early in the morning. He didn’t need to be getting horny too! Everything down there still hurts after all!

“Itarun, come on,” Kazunari gently spoke to lure him out. Why was he already this exhausted and done with today…?

Kazunari tried to smile kindly when Itaru peeked out from the blanket. He supposed it was convincing enough since Itaru slowly showed his face, testing the mood of the room before quickly straddling him and bracing his arms on either side of Kazunari’s head.

“Heh, good morning,” Itaru came down and began peppering his face with gentle kisses. Kazunari couldn’t help but giggle at the ticklish sensation. “Are you feeling alright, Kazunari?”

 _No, I’m sore and you’re a nuisance_ , is what his brain wanted to say, but his heart melted beneath the gentle affection. “Not quite, but I totes should be with a little more pampering~”

“I can arrange that,” Itaru’s charming voice softly met his ears and Kazunari felt himself shivering. “Oh, can I ask you something first?” Itaru pulled away, curiosity marred on his face.

“Yeah, totes.” Kazunari would throw his own at Itaru later when his brain was more functional.

“So uhh… where did you get the idea for this character from?” One of Itaru’s hands gently brought a lock of coffee-stained hair into view.

 _Ah… the whole truth is totes unnecessary…_ Kazunari sweated at the thought of telling him about his awkward role study research about Madoka. Instead, he went with _most_ of the truth as he spoke, “Haha, you won’t believe me, but that’s totes what I was like in junior high!”

“No way, I can’t believe that bluff.” Itaru frowned as Kazunari gently pushed him up and away. Itaru sat up with a groan, and Kazunari reached to grab his phone before sitting up in front of him with a slight sting.

“I should totes still have the pics from when I showed the summer troupe…” Kazunari deftly swiped through his gallery. Occasionally there was a questionable grunt from his side whenever he swiped by a… suspicious picture, but Kazunari was a man on a mission and his own lack of phone safety habits wasn’t about to stop that!

Finally, there was the picture his mom sent him from his junior high school days. Kazunari happily showed it to Itaru, “See, Itarun! I was totes truthful! I was a serious student and everything!”

Itaru’s eyes widened as he took the phone, then held it up to his partner’s face. “Man, you really hit the grind for this, didn’t you?” A proud smile beamed from Kazunari’s face, until he realized maybe this wasn’t actually something to be proud about. 

“So… uhh, what do you think?” Kazunari shyly asked. He wasn’t sure if he meant the sex, or the roleplay, or the difference between his past and present self. He wasn’t even sure which of those he actually wanted answers to. But there was an uncertainty building up in his throat making it hard to breathe.

“I think… hm.” Itaru trailed off for a minute, handing Kazunari his phone back. After some silent contemplation, he smiled and continued, “I think I like knowing about this Kazunari too... but the one that loves me _this_ much is always going to be my T1 Best Boy. No matter what he looks like or how he acts.”

“I-Itarun…? You really mean that?” Kazunari’s eyes went wide. He wasn’t expecting an answer like _that_ to his vague question.

“100% legit. I love you after all,” Itaru whispered as he leaned in to kiss Kazunari. He was shocked, but still found himself leaning in to meet his lips as everything began falling back into place where it should be.

 _That’s right, we accept each other, masks, pasts and all_ … Kazunari felt like the real idiot for feeling nervous about his reaction.

Kazunari shyly smiled as they pulled back apart, a similar pink complexion growing on Itaru’s face. Kazunari began to idly twirl his hair when Itaru broke the silence between them, “So, how long do I have this increased difficulty level on my perception checks?” He vaguely motioned at Kazunari’s dark locks.

“O-oh. It should wash out fine, maybe two washes max. I just got the temp stuff.” Kazunari shrugged to indicate it wasn’t a big deal.

“Oh, GG then. That’s a relief,” Itaru said with a slight chuckle and a relaxed smile.

“H-hey! What about all that ‘ _no matter what I look like’_ stuff?!” Kazuari threw on a fake pout and puffed his cheeks out playfully. 

“Haha, cute,” Itaru mumbled as he reached over and squished Kazunari’s cheeks between his hands. “I meant it babe, but a man can have his character preferences, right?”

Kazunari laughed in agreement as he pulled Itaru’s hands away, “Fair enough! Let’s go get this washed out then. I’ll need you to make sure I manage okay on my feet, alright? So you’re coming too!”

Itaru shyly stood up, a little embarrassed about the number he did on him last night, and reached down to help Kazunari. Yeah, turns out that wasn’t the joke it was meant to be. He was definitely going to be unsteady for a while longer.

Itaru wrapped his arm around Kazunari’s waist as he led him to the door. Right before opening it he looked at Kazunari with a contemplative expression on his face. “You know, I like you blonde. But have you considered growing your roots out some? In a couple months it could be really hot.”

Kazunari met Itaru’s serious, shining eyes that were already lost in their own fantasy. Kazunari sighed with annoyance, “You’re lucky I love you, just shut up and help get me to the bath.”

Itaru closed his eyes and laughed playfully. Kazunari couldn’t help but smile back. After calming down, Itaru gently placed a kiss on Kazunari’s lips. “Let’s get to pampering you then. I’m yours all day,” he spoke kindly, the love and affection dripping from every word. Kazunari felt the heat beginning to build back up in his face, so he playfully pushed his lovable idiot’s face out of the way and reached for the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Big ty to Elena again, who always puts up with my KazuIta screaming. This one wouldn't have happened without you! ♥️


End file.
